In many places, water is scarce and otherwise costly. The present invention features a system for delivering the condensed water from an air conditioning system to a garden or lawn. The delivery system of the present invention can help conserve water and eliminate waste. In addition, the system of the present invention may help save a user money by reducing his/her water bill.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.